Moving vehicles, such as automobiles or aircraft, typically use systems to aid in avoiding obstacles. For example, aircraft typically use radar to detect obstacles which pose a threat to the aircraft. However, conventional radar systems do not adequately detect all potential hazardous obstacles. For example, conventional radar systems do not adequately detect cables which pose a serious threat to helicopters. In addition, weather conditions, such as dust clouds, prevent increased difficulty for conventional radar systems to detect obstacles such as cables.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons which shall become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and studying the present application, there is a need in the art for an improved obstacle detection system.